


sharing words

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, Gen, Post Episode: s07e07 Enemy Mine, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Daniel makes one of his periodic visits to see Chaka.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Chaka
Kudos: 15





	sharing words

**Author's Note:**

> no tw for this story

Daniel enters the small cabin, built some distance away from the main town and closer to the stargate. He pulls off his boots, knowing that Chaka doesn’t approve of shoes in the house. As he sets the boots down by the door, chaka appears, moving with grace that belays his bulk. He’s wearing this planet’s equivalent of pajama pants: loose fitting slacks with a tie around the waist. He’s also wearing a heavy sweater. Unas don’t like to be cold, and with only one fireplace in the house, Chaka needs to be bundled up. Daniel can see a crumpled blanket lying on the couch Chaka had been sitting on.

Daniel crouches in the traditional show of submissiveness befiting Chaka’s position as leader of this planet's Unas and ambassador to both this planet’s humans and earth’s humans. Chaka crouches as well and then they both rise. 

“ _Danel._ _Is your stomach empty?_ ”

Daniel isn’t exactly hungry, but he smells the delicious scent of spices coming from the kitchen and he’s not about to turn down Chaka’s cooking.

“ _ Yes. I would like your food. _ ”

The sentences are still clunky; Daniel isn’t fluent in Unas yet. It’s a thrill, learning this language, being able to work with chaka on expanding his vocabulary. 

Chaka bobs his head in a nod---a human gesture he’s picked up---and retreats to the kitchen. Daniel steps closer to the hearth in the main room and holds his hands out towards the fire to warm his frozen fingers. The walk from the stargate wasn’t long but it sure was cold. Chaka reappears with a bowl of what appears to be soup and a carved wooden spoon. He passes it to Daniel, their fingers brushing briefly. Unas skin is tough, almost leathery, but not unpleasant. At least, Daniel doesn’t think so. He enjoys the ease with which Chaka touches him now; a sign that their friendship has progressed.

Daniel sips at the soup, alien spices bursting on his tongue. Chaka gestures him towards the couch and they both take a seat. Daniel sets the now empty bowl aside and watches the fire flicker for a moment. Chaka hums, rattling deep in his chest, a content noise, then asks:

“ _ How goes your quest for kada (naquadah). _ ”

Daniel smiles; Sam had been drooling over the specs a few days ago. Jack and Teal’c are also enthusiastic about building weapons to defend earth. They’ve begun to refine the naquadah, but Daniel doesn’t know how to say refine, so he simply says: 

“ _ It goes well. _ ”

Chaka doesn’t smile; that’s not an expression that Unas share, but rather clicks approvingly. Then he continues:

“ _ And the fight against the onac (goa’uld)? _ ”

Daniel sighs.

“ _ That goes less well. _ ”

Chaka’s content humming rises into a concerned whine and he says:

“ _ I am sorry. _ ”

Daniel shakes it off and changes the subject, asking:

“ _ Would you like to share words today? _ ”

Chaka bows his head in assent, before hesitating a moment. It’s not uncommon for their conversation to be halting, as they pause to search for words, so Daniel waits patiently.

Chaka looks serious as he says:

“ _ I have been thinking about you, Danel. You are strong, and you speak well. _ ”

Daniel knows that those are two of the highest compliments in unas culture, so he feels quite touched. He replies:

“ _ As do you, Chaka. You have become a great leader of your people. _ ”

Chaka hums happily and says:

“ _ I have sought to bring peace amongst the war that seems to press on every side. I am an unusual leader for Unas, but a good one, I think. _ ”

Daniel’s fingers find the discarded blanket and he pulls it up over their laps as he says:

“ _ Indeed you are. _ ”

Chaka raises a hand and presses it to Daniel’s shoulder in an unusually affectionate expression. Daniel can’t help but grin. Chaka rumbles:

“ _ Show me what you have brought to learn of today. _ ”

Daniel pulls out a bag full of objects, some he knows Unas will have words for and some he doubts they will. This way he can point at the object and Chaka will tell him the name, increasing his vocabulary. He also pulls out a notebook he’s using to write a Unas to English dictionary. The first item he pulls out is a pen. He holds it up for Chaka to inspect. Chaka supplies:

“ _ Rekek. _ ”

Daniel scribbles down the word and tries saying it a couple times before pulling out the next item. They spend a comfortable afternoon sharing words and informing each other of recent developments in the other’s life. Daniel feels perfectly at home in the small cabin, spending time with his alien friend.


End file.
